An imaging device, such as a camera, smartphone, tablet or other device with image and/or video capture capabilities, is an instrument capable of recording or capturing images. The images may be individual still images, such as photographs, or sequences of images, constituting a video.
An issue that most people can relate to is that too frequently an image, such as a photograph, taken using a handheld imaging device may show include an unintended obstruction, such as one or more of the holder's fingers appearing within the photograph. Other times, other obstructions, such as a clothing item or other impediment could interfere with or block a portion of the field of view of the lens of the imaging device. Not only can this issue be an inconvenience, but in certain situations the problem may transcend monetary value, as moments captured on an imaging device may be temporal and have potentially high sentimental and/or nostalgic value that are hard to quantify and/or replicate.